


New Message

by jacksmannequin



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Italian, M/M, Obedience, Texting, Translation, nonsexual kink
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La suoneria di Mikey è un singolo suono di mezzo secondo, perché se fosse qualcosa di più orrendo di quello, nessuno passerebbe nemmeno un minuto con Pete senza fargli volare il telefono fuori dalla finestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/gifts).
  * A translation of [New Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232733) by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). 



> Okay well, maybe I come off a little creepy, but I love these fics too much. So I apologize lmao you'll probably see me again with other translations :D  
> Again, thank you for giving blanket permission!
> 
> Questa traduzione è anche su [EFP](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3415365)

La suoneria di Patrick nel telefono di Pete è lui che canta per far addormentare Bronx. Quella di Ryan è una clip di venti secondi di 'Northern Downpour'. Quella di Gabe è una registrazione di lui che dice, 'Non sono abbastanza ubriaco per questa merda', ripetuto sei volte.

La suoneria di Mikey è un singolo suono di mezzo secondo, perché se fosse qualcosa di più orrendo di quello, nessuno passerebbe nemmeno un minuto con Pete senza fargli volare il telefono fuori dalla finestra.

Quel suono lo sveglia, come ogni mattina- o almeno, come ogni mattina nella quale Pete si sveglia _davvero_ , invece di rimanere semplicemente sveglio dalla notte precedente.

_giorno pete_ , dice il messaggio.

Il cellulare suona nuovamente un secondo dopo. _Lavati i denti._

Pete si trascina fuori dal letto e dentro al bagno. _Eyeliner?,_ risponde con una mano mentre si passa lo spazzolino sui denti.

_Penna, non liquido. Non sfumarlo._

Pete tira fuori l'eyeliner a penna e se lo passa attentamente sulle palpebre. Quando finisce, riprende di nuovo il telefono in mano. _Okay, fatto. Ora mi vesto. Non ho incontri importanti oggi._

_Giallo_ , arriva in risposta. Pete fruga fra i suoi vestiti e tira fuori una maglietta gialla e una cintura per i jeans. Non ha lacci gialli, perciò lascia i neri del giorno precedente.

Esce per un brunch di affari ( _omelette e patatine fritte, non masticare ghiaccio_ , dice Mikey) e passa il pomeriggio cercando di mettere in ordine vecchi pezzi di canzoni ( _accendi la luce_ , gli dice Mikey poco dopo il tramonto). Chiama sua madre perché non lo faceva da un po' ( _chiedile di quella cosa di beneficenza di cui aveva parlato tanto il mese scorso_ ) e guarda qualche episodio di LA Ink _(mettici della lozione sopra_ , dice Mikey, riferendosi al tatuaggio che si è fatto fare Pete la scorsa settimana). Va a letto dopo le due, che per lui è presto.

_Posso segarmi?_ , chiede.

_Solo se sarai ancora sveglio tra un'ora_ , dice Mikey. _Prova a dormire_.

Pete ci prova, e per una volta ci riesce.

*

Inizia durante quell'estate, durante il Warped Tour, quando si incontrano, vanno d'accordo e continuano a farlo. Pete non se ne accorge, all'inizio, di stare affidando tutte le sue decisioni a Mikey. È che lui è sempre lì, arrampicato sopra il tavolo nel camerino di Pete o appoggiato contro la porta, sempre disponibile a intervenire, e Pete non è bravo a prendersi a calci in culo da solo quando ha bisogno che qualcuno lo faccia per lui.

Le conseguenze non si fanno notare finché l'estate non arriva al termine, e non ha più Mikey attorno. Gli ci vogliono tre giorni di lotte interne per rendersi conto di tutti i noiosi ma necessari particolari prima di mandargli un messaggio. _Sono in piedi da dieci minuti a cercare di capire se devo mettermi le converse rosse o verdi. Sarei già fuori dalla porta in tempo se fossi qui._

Mikey risponde, _verdi. Muoviti._

Sembra non avere problemi, allora Pete inizia a molestarlo per avere motivazione a fare qualsiasi cosa sempre più spesso, finché la cosa diventa una routine, e non ha pià bisogno di molestarlo. I piccoli dettagli se ne vanno dalle spalle di Pete e può ricominciare a funzionare di nuovo.

Non è una cosa sessuale, è più quotidiana. Pete non sa nemmeno quale sia l'orientamento sessuale di Mikey. Gli chiede il permesso per segarsi come chiede il permesso per tutto il resto.

Pete è bravo nei grandi problemi, gesti drammatici, dichiarazioni vitali e folle urlanti. È per le piccole cose che ha bisogno di aiuto, perché se viene lasciato da solo, i cumuli di terra iniziano ad accumularsi, finché non si dimentica quanto dovrebbe essere grande una montagna. Mikey toglie i cumuli e permette a Pete di concentrarsi sulle vere montagne nella sua vita. Lo conosce più di quanto entrambi conoscano loro stessi.

Pete ride quando sente la gente usare la parola 'bromance'. Non sanno un cazzo delle bromance.

*

Quando Pete lascia sua moglie, smette di scrivere a Mikey.

Continua a fare tutto ciò che gli dice, e ogni nuovo ordine è un brivido di sollievo, ma non risponde. Non chiede. È troppo. Ci è già passato, è inciampato nell'enorme valanga dei resti di una relazione che pensava sarebbe durata per sempre, e sa cosa succede quando scarica questi sentimenti su qualcun altro. Meglio tenerli per se stesso, avere a che fare con la parte peggiore da solo, e tornare quando è equipaggiato meglio per preservare i confini.

Mikey lo lascia fare per un giorno e mezzo prima di telefonargli.

«Respira», gli dice, nessun saluto, nessuna domanda.

È un ordine, e mette l'intero mondo di Pete fuori equilibrio perché, generalmente, non ne parlano. Anche quando sono insieme nella realtà, tutti gli ordini arrivano per messaggio. Non l'hanno fatto a voce alta per anni, da quell'estate, prima che diventasse un'abitudine. Ora sta accadendo nel suo orecchio, e non sa come reagire.

«Smettila di iperventilare, cazzo», dice Mikey, calmo. «Inspira. Espira.»

Pete respira, e si chiede quando sia stata l'ultima volta che aveva riempito completamente i polmoni.

«Okay», dice Mikey, una volta aver ripreso controllo. «Dimmi che succede.»

«Non voglio scaricarti addosso tutta la mia merda», dice Pete. «Ne ho parecchia da scaricare al momento e non sono bravo a regolarmi. Assorbo attenzione come una spugna, non ti lascerei più in pace.»

«Non preoccuparti», dice Mikey. «Mi piace.»

«Ti piace?» dice Pete, confuso. «Intendi, tipo...»

«No», dice Mikey. «Non in quel senso. Mi piace e basta. Funziona. Ora finiscila.»

Pete parla. Toglie tutti i filtri e fa finta di star scrivendo le parole con i pollici, e gli dice tutto. Non lo fa sentire affatto sollevato, non come rilasciare una valvola di sfogo. Non aggiusta niente. Ma sembra giusto, più di qualsiasi cosa che gli sia successa ultimamente.

Quando si ferma abbastanza per recuperare fiato, Mikey dice, «Prendo l'aereo.»

«Sto bene, non serve che tu lo f-»

«Sarò lì domani sera», continua Mikey, come se Pete non avesse parlato. «Ti mando per email le informazioni del mio volo. Vienimi a prendere all'aereoporto e ci facciamo un giro per club.»

E lo fanno. Si separano sulla pista da ballo, controllandosi ogni tanto a vicenda con piccoli sguardi. I corpi e la musica non fanno molto per Pete, ma la consapevolezza della presenza di qualcuno a cui interessa ciò che gli succede, sì. Aiuta molto.

Tenta di far scoppiare una rissa con un tizio con una faccia da etero, tanto per vedere cosa sarebbe successo. Il tizio lo stende con un pugno sulla mandibola. Pete lo prende a pugni sugli stinchi finché Mikey non appare. «Scusa, è ubriaco», dice Mikey, nonostante Pete non lo sia. «Lo porto a casa.»

Pete va dove lo porta Mikey, e finisce nel letto, le coperte rimboccate come se fosse un bambino. È tutto quello di cui ha bisogno al momento, non tanto tornare indietro con l'età ma con le responsabilità. Vuole solo qualcuno che si occupi della sua vita al suo posto.

Mikey resta per un paio di giorni, finché Pete non si riprende del tutto. Poi torna a casa e ricomincia di nuovo a mandare costantemente messaggi. A Pete piace avere Mikey attorno di persona, ma c'è qualcosa di confortante nel sentire il suo telefono suonare di continuo, contando le scelte che Pete non deve fare.

_Giorno_ , dice il messaggio che lo sveglia. _Vai a farti la doccia, usa il balsamo._

Pete si alza, si fa la doccia, e usa il balsamo. Si fa un selfie dopo essersi pettinato, sorridendo come una iena silenziosa e lo manda a Mikey.

_Non ti tagli le dita dei piedi da due settimane_ , è la risposta di Mikey. _In fretta, hai 17 minuti per prepararti._

Mikey sa quanto tempo è passato da quando Pete si è tagliato l'ultima volta le unghie dei piedi, sa dove Pete deve trovarsi stamattina e quanto tempo ci metterà ad arrivarci, e Pete ha bisogno di quella suoneria come fottuto ossigeno.  



End file.
